Vampirus
by Son-of-Chronos88
Summary: Percy is on the run from Olympus, wanted for treason and murder. While on the run, he discovers his past and his forgotten family. On his adventures what more will he discover? (#badsummary) Disclaimer: I own nothing. Inspired by: Dracula Untold Poll on my page UP FOR ADOPTION
1. New Life

Chapter 1- Percy

He ran. It was all he could do. He was being chased by someone, something that wanted to kill him. Badly.

Whatever it was, it was fast and gaining on the demigod. A swarm of bats followed overhead, but that was the least of his worries. Or so he thought. It wasn't until the swarm came down on him like a fist did he realize his life was over.

Or so he thought. Little did he know, three others were facing the same problem, running for their lives from whatever was chasing them, a group of bats overhead.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up in a forest that was blanketed with white snow. The trees were bare and the woods seemed to be uninhabited. And he was naked. He should have been cold but he wasn't. He felt at home- as if he belonged here.<p>

Percy sat up upon hearing the crunch of the snow. Someone was near.

"Hello, young demigod," a feminine voice said. He turned around and saw a beautiful woman. Her skin was fair, her hair extremely dark. Her eyes reflected the light of the moon that hung in the night sky. Percy felt slightly attracted to her, but he also felt a motherly vibe.

The son of Poseidon hurriedly covered his lover regions in respect for the woman. She laughed in response.

"Hello, Perseus," she said once again. Her voice was light and smooth.

"H-How do you know my name?" Percy stuttered. She chuckled once again.

"I know the surrogate name of all my children." Percy looked at this woman dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, Perseus, it's quite a long story. I rather not have to explain more than once, so I must gather your siblings and take you to my palace." Before Percy could object, she was shrouded in silver light.

* * *

><p>Percy woke up, this time fully clothed, in a palace seemingly made of pure silver. The woman stood in the middle, and there were three other people in the room. They all seemed to be waking up too. There were two girls and one guy.<p>

"My children, welcome to my palace," the woman said. Percy, again, was utterly confused. But he was beaten to the question.

"What do you mean, lady?" one of the girls said. She was tall, at least six feet, and was built. Her hair was fire-truck red, her eyes volcanic black. Percy took a mental note to stay away from her.

"You will address me with respect, young lady. I am your mother after all." The girl glared more.

"You are not my mother, lady. My mother died a few years ago."

"Mine too," the other girl said. She was shorter, but still tall. Maybe five-nine. Her hair was a beautiful silver with striking purple eyes. She was thin, but had some lithe muscles.

"Yeah, same here," the guy said. He was probably the tallest of the four, maybe six-five. He looked like a wall of pure muscle. His hair was a sandy-blonde color, his eyes a bright blue.

"Yeah, my mom died a couple years ago on September 15th," Percy admitted, the memory of his mother having a heart attack still fresh in his brain. The other three looked at him in shock while the woman smiled knowingly.

"You too?" the shorter girl asked.

"This has got to be a coincidence," the taller girl said. Percy decided to call her Mother Russia from Kick-ass until he figured out her name.

"Obviously not. Mine died on the same day, in the same way," the guy observed. The woman chuckled.

"My children, your mothers did not die. I am your mother, but to stay with you I had to take on a motherly form." Percy saw her morph into Sally Jackson. His mom. Tears gathered in his eyes, and he saw the same thing happening to the others. They must have been seeing their own mother. She morphed back into her regular self.

"You see, my children, I had to protect you. You were my first creations, and had so much power. The titans or Olympians would have destroyed you if I was not there masking your aura," she explained.

"So our mothers never existed?" Mother Russia asked. The woman shook her head.

"I am your mother. You are my first creations, my children." When they all looked at her dumbfounded, she sighed.

"I am Selene, titaness of the moon, mother of Vampires. You are my first children," Selene explained. Her children looked at her in shock. Vampires?

"So you're saying that we are blood-sucking immortal freaks who cant go out in the sun and get hurt by silver?" the guy asked. Selene looked offended at the comment.

"No, those are weaker vampires. You four are the originals, the first to walk the earth. You are the strongest and can only be killed by a rare metal created by me. You four are unbelievably strong and have amazing powers," she said. The four of them seemed to calm down a bit, but were still in shock.

"And you said our 'surrogate' names. What does that mean?" Percy questioned.

"It was the name your fathers gave you, but they were only under the impression that you were there's. Once I speak your real name, your powers and knowledge of them will be unlocked, along with your memories. Are you ready?"

Mother Russia was the first to nod. Selene stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You were once known as Angelica Matthews, but as my second born child, you are known as Thana, Vampiress of the East." A silver light enveloped Thana. Selene stepped to the boy.

"Dominic Steven, I claim you as my third born child: Ettore, Vampire of the West." Ettore was also consumed by a silver light. She then stepped towards the shorter girl, resting her hand on her shoulder as well.

"Hello my last born child, Emily Hanson. I claim you as my child: Necrolai, Vampiress of the South," Selene announced, covering her daughter in a silver light like the others.

She then stepped to Percy, hugging him. He awkwardly hugged her back.

"My child," she said, "my first born creation. You were once known as Perseus Jackson. As my child, you are known as Eclipsor, king of Vampires and Vampire of the North. Live once again, my child."

Percy saw the memories flash through his head. Him growing up with his siblings, training, making a whole race of vampires with his siblings. He then remembered his mother telling him to sleep, and then he woke up as a demigod son of Poseidon.

He came out of his memories dazed, but he noticed something different with his siblings. They were pale, their eyes also were different colors. Thana had pure black eyes, no whites. Ettore's eye's burned a firey red. Necrolai had pure purple eyes that emphasized her hair that had turned blue. Percy's eyes were a pure white, as if he was blind. He felt the night empower him and felt where everything was. He heard insects flying through the air and beyond. His hair was darker and shaved on the sides.

"My children, welcome back," Selene gushed. Percy smiled at his mother.

"While you were gone, I have made you some weapons to train with." She spread her hands and weapons appeared, floating in front of their respective wielder.

"Thana, here is your Halberd. Wield is with ferocity." Thana grabbed her weapon.

"Ettore, you shall wield the broadsword. Use it wisely."

"Necrolai, take your bow [the long stick]; use it with the skill of a master."

"And Eclipsor, take your scythe. Wield it with skill and grace," Selene finished.

Percy felt a shock go through his body upon grasping his weapon. It hummed with power.

"I must go now, please do whatever you want. Just avoid the Olympians, they will detect your power and hunt you down. Good bye children, and good luck."

-Olympus 3rd POV-

The Olympians, along with the Hunters of Artemis and representatives from both camps.

"Olympians, Hunters, Campers, I have called you here for a recent disturbance found by my daughter, Artemis," Zeus announced. All heads turned to said goddess who looked weak and pale.

"I was in my chariot, gathering energy from the moonlight, when it went dark," she shivered, "and then I saw a vision. Four creatures of the night causing havoc in my forests. The had great power."

The demigods looked shocked at the usually strong goddess.

"They were not under my domain either. I haven't felt that power in a long time. It was ancient and evil," Artemis added.

"Selene, the mother of Vampires." Gasps were heard around the room.

"She faded once she handed her powers to you, though! How is this possible? And her vampire children? That's a myth! And Selene is far from evil," Apollo concluded. Other gods nodded in agreement besides Athena.

"She may be back. I felt a surge of knowledge flow into something that felt like her power as well. Or maybe she did have children," Athena explained.

Zeus was filled with fury, lightning crackled in the sky.

"If she is back, you must hunt down her and her children. Bring them to Olympus for justice! Jason, gather a hunting party from Camp Half-Blood, and praetors of Camp Jupiter, do the same. Dismissed."

* * *

><p>Little did they know of titaness observing the meeting through the sky-light. She gasped and flashed away, she must warn her children.<p>

**Hope you guys liked this first chapter! Also check out my other story: Scott's Cousin, if you like PJO and teen wolf. There is also a poll on my profile for who the love-interest for Percy will be! Thanks, R&R**


	2. Spoils of War

Percy walked back to his room after taking part in some scrimmage with his siblings. After getting new weapons and waking up after 20 years of being dormant, they had to train. Some even found it difficult to use their powers. But as they trained for years and years, they learned more about each other.

In relation to each other, Thana and Ettore were the power houses. They were fast, but much slower than Percy (Eclipsor) and Necrolai. Their blows were strong and weighted. Percy and Necrolai on the other hand were the speed players. They were faster than any other vampire and were able to take down their opponent without getting touched.

As they trained and gained their memories back, their own creations had started to drift back to Selene's palace. There wasn't a lot, making twenty, but that's all that mattered. Most perished due to the Olympians.

Twenty years ago, the Olympians felt a surge of power, and had figured out it was Selene and her creations. Hunters and demigods vowed to hunt them down. The creations of Percy and his siblings were much weaker than themselves. They took on the attributes of vampires told in stories: burn in the sun, killed by a wooden stake or silver, thirsted for blood. It wasn't hard for them to be tracked down, or killed either.

Artemis and her huntresses were especially a pain in the ass. They were smarter and stronger than the demigods, and only used silver. They also had a goddess aiding them. Percy had lately decided to observe them, to make sure no more of his children would perish at their hands. Due to his skill in dark magic (perk of being the king), he was undetectable. Even under the full moon, Artemis could not sense his presence.

The moon goddess was ruthless in killing his children. They created two hundred, and more than half died at their hands. They even shot down bats, who were harmless.

Selene was in hiding because of these recent events. She had decided to alternate between staying with Leto and the palace, mostly Leto. She needed advice often from the mother of the immortal she gave her powers to. Leto understood her concern for her descendants and had been giving her knowledge about her daughter, and how she could be, not killed, but at least beaten.

Leto resented her children. Zeus had long ago allowed them to visit her, but they never did. Not even to say hello or see how she was doing. Leto was ashamed her children would act this way.

Percy was snapped from his thoughts by a sharp pain in his head. He heard a voice calling to him, saying, "Dad! Help! They're after me!"

His first born. His first creation. Percy, filled with fury, turned into a swarm of bats and flew out of Selene's palace through the open sky-light in his room. He would save his child, and make those hunters pay for their crimes.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Percy to locate his son. She just wished he came upon a better scene than this. Percy's son was tied to a tree with silver chains, being tortured by the moon goddess and her other hunters.<p>

"Where is Selene, your creator? Tell us or die, blood-sucker," a hunter Percy recognized as Phoebe, threatened. Percy's son simply spat in her face. If a swarm of bats could smile, it would be.

Phoebe ran her dagger across his face. "Tell us now, boy. Before we have to get our Lady Artemis to force you." Percy's son said nothing, just glared at the girls before him.

Phoebe sighed and walked towards a tent. It was bigger than the others, covered in animal skin and . . . teeth? Vampire teeth. Percy fumed. That bitch goddess was putting his creation's teeth on her tent like a trophy. Bitch.

Percy swarmed into the forest, meters away from the came, shifting back into a solid form. He did not bother to cloak himself in dark magic as he waited for the moon goddess to appear.

As if on queue, she walked from her tent, Phoebe and Thalia trailing her. In her hand, Artemis had a long, silver knife that was covered in venom. Percy was infuriated with the acts of the goddess.

* * *

><p>Artemis approached the vampire in front of her, who was grinning happily, as if he sensed something. This vampire was more difficult to catch than others, and did not scream as much as silver burned him. If he was smiling, something was wrong.<p>

It was then she sensed it, a large amount of power very close to her camp. The air temperature suddenly dropped thirty degrees. Artemis had never felt this before . . . not in twenty years. This was the power she felt the night she told the Olympians of Selene's return. Except this was not her, it was darker. Scarier. It was as if Hades had amplified his power.

"Uh oh," the vampire said, "you're in trouble now moon goddess." Artemis put her knife to his throat, making it burn.

"What do you mean, vampire scum? What is the power I feel? Tell me or I will end your life where you stand," Artemis threatened. The vampire laughed, not affected by the threat.

"Kill me and your life will end. My father will kill you." Phoebe laughed, along with the rest of the hunters, excluding Thalia.

"Boy, you dare threaten our mistress with the promise of your father? That is pitiful," Phoebe commented. It wasn't until they heard a growl did they stop laughing. Artemis also tensed, the power coming closer.

"Hunters, weapons out." As if they were a well oiled machine, the hunters took out their bows and notched an arrow in perfect sync. The hunters more skilled with a knife than others unsheathed their silver hunting ones.

"Whoever you are, come out from the shadows and your punishment will not be as severe."

There was a rustle in the bushes, then a man came out, unarmed. He wore black boots and tight pants. His chest was bare except for the cloak he downed. His skin was pale and littered with scars, and a swirling tattoo on his shoulder. His hair blended in with the dark sky, his white eyes reflecting the moon above. Artemis deemed him to be a vampire, but he seemed different. He did not once flinch at the sight of silver, nor did he waver from seeing the goddess. The power he radiated also sent Artemis on edge.

"Who are you, vampire?" she demanded.

"Goddess, you will address a being no younger than you with respect." Artemis scoffed.

"Do not tempt me, boy, or your body will be consumed by silver. I will ask again, who are you?" The vampire growled, but did not disobey the command.

"I am Eclipsor, the first of the Vampirus. I am the king of the Vampirus and creatures pf the night, I rule over the North," Eclipsor said. Artemis was taken aback. They had not dealt with an original before. No telling what he could do.

"And that is my my first son you have chained to a tree. I advise you let him go before I decide to kill your hunters in return for killing my . . ." He was cut off by a dagger embedding itself in his chest, a hunter smiling triumphantly.

"Go back to Tartarus, blood-sucker," she said. Except Eclipsor did not flinch nor burn. He simply slid the dagger out and dropped it to the ground, the wound in his chest healing.

"Bad choice huntress. I suppose you will die first."

Eclipsor bared his teeth and charged the hunters. Artemis fell back, knowing she could not fight him unless attacked first. Apparently he knew it too because he had no desire to go near her. Artemis observed as he fought her hunters.

His fingers grew into claws and he grew long, pointed teeth. Each time he was able to have a small one-on-one battle with the hunters, he constantly turned to a swarm of bats to avoid their knives. He was also fast. Faster than any vampire she'd seen. Artemis even questioned if he was faster than a god flashing from one place to another.

It wasn't long until her hunters fell to the ground one after another, unconscious. Even Thalia had been overpowered by the original Vampirus. Eclipsor approached the moon goddess, a scythe appearing in his hand.

"Ready to dance moon goddess?" Artemis brandished her daggers in response.

He charged her, making them engage in a dance of blades. Artemis, even though he had dual weapons, found it difficult to even touch him. He fought like he had years of gymnastics practice. Often flipping to get away, or using his weapon as a something to run on and kick her away when her caught it with her own weapons.

Artemis was tiring, fast. And the moon was slowly disappearing behind the horizon, weakening her substantially. She hesitated a moment and Eclipsor took the change to grab her throat and slam her into a tree. Artemis was covered in her own ichor, and being held against a tree by a monster. Something she'd never thought would happen. Her weapons had been lost at some point in the battle, so she could not stab him, and a bow would not work on a target this close. Eclipsor put his mouth next to her ear.

"Never hunt another vampire again moon goddess. If one more of my children are killed after tonight, there shall be war. And think about this: if I can take you down along with your hunters, what can my siblings and our children do to Olympus and the camps?"

Upon finishing his sentence, he screamed in pain and clutched his head. Artemis kicked him off, sending him sprawling on the ground. Artemis tried to look for what could have caused a seemingly indestructible vampire so much pain, when she found her answer. The hunter who threw a dagger into Eclipsor's chest had cut off his son's head. The severed head flopped to the ground, and started to burn as daylight came around.

Eclipsor quickly recovered and stood up to glare at the goddess.

"My son is now dead because of your hunters. Consider this a spoil of war, goddess. And it is all your fault." He disappeared in back smoke.

The huntress who killed his son was deathly pale from the threat. Artemis glared at her.

What was she going to tell the Olympians?

**Oh snap, minor cliff hanger. Hope you liked the chapter. Remember my poll on my wall/page thing, and to check out my PJO/TeenWolf crossover! Thank you for the likes and follows as well!**

**R&R**

**And for Matt who has decided he loves the story so much he must tell me every single chapter: I've dropped my last fuck to give, so walk away and go find it ^.^**


	3. Peace Please?

Chapter 3- Peace . . . Please?

Jason Grace walked through Camp Half-Blood, watching over the demigods who prepared for an attack. A war. Artemis had informed the Olympians of what the original vampirus, Eclipsor, did to her and her hunters. Jason was rattled, to say the least. One vampire, a race of creatures that both camps and the hunters had been hunting for two decades. And it only took one of them to take a goddess and her hand-maidens down.

Jason remembered the fear that struck the camp when Chiron had delivered the news. The camp was instantly on guard, forging new weapons and traps, and getting all demigods trained and prepared. That was a week ago. There were no attacks, no battles.

It was all unnerving. Extremely unnerving.

Jason decided to go down to the beach, hoping to clear his head. It was all so confusing. They were only told that the vampirus wanted to kill them; no real reason. But you could not go against the Olympians unless you wanted to be struck down yourself.

Jason was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the horn. It only sounded once . . . an attack.

Jason flipped his coin, it falling into his strong grip as a spear. Satisfied with the transformation, he ran for the boundaries.

Demigods ran along with him in full armor and swords and shields. Silver apparently didn't work, so the weapons were a mixture of imperial gold and celestial bronze, or any combination of any metal that they could get their hands on.

Ranks of demigods lined up at Thalia's tree. It reminded him of the Giant War when they came back from Athens. Some demigods in chariots with wooden stakes, others were just . . . ready. Jason stood next to Piper, grabbing her small hand. She squeezed it and silently wished him good luck.

After both camps were restored, the Seven got partial immortality to oversee the camps growth. But as honorable heroes should, they were destined to eventually fall in battle. After seeing the Fates beat Thoon with metal clubs, the gods decided not to test them any more than they already have.

Jason noticed two figures in the distance, walking towards them in the blazing sun. Vampires usually dissolve in the sun. These were either some type of super vampires or they weren't vampires at all.

As they got closer, Jason made out their features. There was one boy and one girl.

The girl looked to be, maybe, five-nine. She had crazy blue hair and purple eyes. She had soft features as well. On her body was some kind of prep girl-Katniss crossover outfit. She had a white collar shirt that was slightly unbutton, a black vest over it. She also had some black skinny jeans with knee-high black combat boots. Over them, the girl downed a trench coat that had some sort of metal cuff that took up her forearms. Sexy but menacing.

The guy was dressed similar. A white collar shirt that revealed some of his chest, a robe/trench coat thing that had a collar that clung to his neck. It was also black, along with his metal forearm things. He had fitting pants and combat boots as well. The man was about 6'1", strong features with pure white eyes. His hair was very messy and shaven on the sides. He had a couple piercings as well. Very intimidating.

They walked with a purpose, slowly nearing camp. Peleus and the Fleece had once again been moved inside, weakening the the boarders, but at least they still held. About 100 meters from the boarders, Jason decided to intervene.

"Halt!" he ordered. The figures stopped immediately.

"Who are you?" Jason asked. The girl stepped forward.

"I am Necrolai, last born of the original born of the original four Vampires. I am the Vampirus of the South," the girl announced. Jason was taken aback.

First of all, he never encountered a female vampire, and second, he had never encountered one with a title. The strongest titans had titles with directions in them. If they were stronger than titans . . . Jason shook the thought from his head. He had defeated a titan. He was going to be okay.

"I am first born of the Vampirus race and their Emperor. I am Eclipsor, Vampirus of the North."

Jason recognized that voice. He just hadn't heard it in years.

**-flashback-**

The demigods surrounded a lone figure on the ground. They had their weapons out, poised and ready to kill at any provoking or sudden movements.

"W-why are you doing this," he stuttered. Jason look down at him and glared, hatred was evident in his eyes.

"You had betrayed Olympus. After Tartarus, you barely pulled your weight in the war. You obviously struck a deal with Gaea," Jason said, though he was doubting why he was doing this in the first place.

His father. The father he never met that he felt like he had to listen to. To trust. To prove himself to. The body on the ground slowly rolled over, showing his bloodied face.

"Percy Jackson you must pay for your crimes, just as Annabeth has. You have sided with Gaea and killed demigods. Good bye, Perseus." Jason raised his sword, but that's all he could do. A waves slammed into the demigods, and when it dissipated, Percy was gone.

It was then that the Olympian gods vowed to catch Perseus and make him pay for his 'crimes'. They'd been hunting since.

**-end-**

Percy Jackson. That is who the voice belonged to. Jason felt a wave of anger wash over him. The bastard never came to justice. Was never punished.

"Percy Jackson," Jason called. Eclipsor smiled.

"You recognize me. Or you recognize who I was." Gasps rang throughout the camp in recognition.

"But I was awaken from my slumber. My mother showed me who I was. Who we are," Percy/Eclipsor said.

"And I am here to use that power to punish you. You demigods have been killing our children with little more than a thought. The Hunters recently destroyed my first son. That is a spoil of war, demigods," Percy/Eclipsor explained.

Piper stepped forward, slightly out of the boundaries.

"You don't have to do this, Percy. Come back to us," Piper said,, putting every ounce of charmspeak into her words. Percy and his sister laughed.

"Your charmspeak is weak. It didn't work on me as a demigod, what makes you think it would work on me now?"

Thana cracked her knuckles.

"Can we punish them now? I haven't hurt a demigod in a while." Percy whispered in her ear something that made Thana pout like a child.

"Fine, doesn't mean I won't enjoy it." Thana roared at the camp and charged.

As she got close to the boarder she started to slow down, stopping right in front of it. A son of Ares smirked at her.

"Monsters can't get through the boarder. So sweet-cheeks. We're safe back here," he gloated.

Thana put her hand to the invisible boarder, making it ripple a golden color. She looked at the Ares kid and grinned.

"Wanna bet?" She pulled back her arm and made her hand into a fist. With a mighty blow, she shattered the boarders. It sounded like glass shattering.

"Demigods!" Jason yelled, "Attack!"

The vampires and demigods charged each other.

* * *

><p><strong>On Olympus<strong>

The Gods watched on Hephaestus TV as their children fell one by one to the blood-suckers. Camp Jupiter was fairing to better than Camp Half-Blood. No blood was spilled, but it was heart-breaking to see their children being beaten to the vampires. Artemis had told them that killing Eclipsor's son was a spoil of war, but they figured it was a bluff. The vampires weren't even trying and they took down the camps in broad day-light. They also took down Artemis during a full moon. How was this happening?

"We can't let them injure any more of our children! When the real battle comes, they will not hesitate to kill them or us for that matter," Athena said wisely.

Zeus had seemed to have aged a few years, watching his children and nephews be beaten by the hero that was once Percy Jackson. He was blessed with the power of dark magic, seemingly by Nyx herself. It could have been the case, seeing as the strength of the magic. Perseus was also able to use powers of the North- he was able to use the winds against his son Jason and the cold and ice against the children of his brothers.

Zeus knew that his children weren't dying, but it scared him that the blood-suckers had the ability to.

"We must offer them a peace-offering," Zeus concluded. The gods looked at him shocked.

"What are you suggesting, brother?" Poseidon asked. Zeus sighed.

"If this was a real battle with blood-shed, we would surely lose the battle. And because of this we would be greatly weakened and defeated. Olympus would fall." All gods looked shocked at Zeus, surprised that he did not let his ego get in the way. Then again, this was not for the children, but for the power.

"If we get them on our side," Zeus continued, "Olympus would be an unstoppable fighting force. No one would oppose us!" Athena nodded, agreeing with the logic.

"But father, what would we give them that they don't already have?" she questioned. Zeus paled, his plan suddenly failing.

Aphrodite spoke up, "Love. We could give them love." Hermes broke into laughter.

"Yes, because soulless blood-suckers need someone to love. That's golden!" the prankster god laughed. Apollo joined him, nearly falling out of his throne. The love goddess crossed her arms and huffed.

"The 'love' would just be . . . a peace offering of sorts. That or we let them kill all our children and us," Aphrodite explained.

"That actually may work," Athena confirmed, causing Aphrodite to beam with pride. "But who would we offer? If they even agree to this, how will we know which of us will appease his sorrow for the loss of his son?"

"Possibly Hecate. She and the blood-suckers share plenty of the same attributes. They'll get along just fine," Artemis explained. Zeus and Athena nodded.

"We shall go to the camp at once."

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

The Olympians appeared, along with Hecate, at Camp Half-Blood. At their feet lay many unconscious demigods. They could still hear the sounds of battle at the beach.

Slowly and cautiously, they followed the sounds, not knowing what they would find. And they were thoroughly disturbed. The vampiress had Jason in a head-lock, seemingly ready to kill him.

"Come on, brother. You know you want to kill him. He caused you pain," Thana advised. Eclipsor shook his head.

"I am sorry sister. I cannot. Soon you will be able to taste their blood. Soon. Also, it's rude to kill a son in front of his father." Eclipsor snapped his head to the Olympians.

"Can we help you?" he asked. Zeus stepped up.

"Per . . . Eclipsor, we want to make peace," Zeus said calmly. The original Vampirus growled.

"You lost all chance of peace when you killed my son. You should be grateful that none of your children are dead!"

"Lord Vampirus . . ." Athena started, only to be cut off.

"Vampirus is the race of vampires. I am Lord Eclipsor dumb goddess." Athena fumed, but kept her voice steady.

"Lord Eclipsor," she started again, "we offer you one of our own. A mate of sorts."

The Lord of vampires looked mildly impressed and started to approach the Olympians.

"Please explain."

"We offer you a mate as a peace offering and to sooth your anger for the loss of your son. You will also be allied with Olympus and all it's powers," Athena said.

"And who shall my mate be?" he asked. Thana rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The Olympians parted and Hecate stepped forward.

"Hecate shall be your mate, Perseus," Poseidon said. Eclipsor started laughing.

"You insolent god. I am not Perseus, or not anymore. And you offer me a god who has betrayed you countless times as well? That is very unwise. I vote that I choose who my mate shall be. It must be this way if you want peace and unity," Eclipsor explained. Zeus sneered at the vampirus lord, but agreed to the terms. He needed the power.

Eclipsor approached the Olympians once again, looking at the goddesses like trophies- a prize yet to be won. After a few minutes of 'deep' inspection, he stepped back and smiled, showing off his pearly white fangs.

"I choose . . ." his eyes landed on a certain goddess. Oh how he'd make her pay.

"Artemis."

**CLIFFY! I want to say that this was inspired by greendagger9900. Also, Artemis one the poll by 3 votes. Yeah, expected.**

**Hope you liked the chapter, thank you for the favorites, follows, reviews, etc! I may update one more time tonight, or some time on wednesday or tuesday. #schoolgivestoomuchhomework.**

**Till next time!**


	4. Anyone Got a Plan?

Vampirus Chapter 4- Anyone Got A Plan?

Artemis didn't know what to do or what to say. Thousands of thoughts were swirling in her head. That blood-sucker picked her?

She vaguely remembered when he was a demigod and held the sky for her, giving her the chance to defeat Atlas. The gods were shocked when they had learned who he was, even though they didn't show it. Artemis could see how much it tore her uncle apart inside- to learn his son wasn't actually his and he would kill a demigod without a second thought. She had trouble comprehending it herself. A hero turned monster. As if Tartarus himself was making him this way. Selene was a peaceful titan, she would never allow this of her children.

"Ah," Eclipsor said, "seems like your a bit confused with my decision."

Eclipsor walked up to Artemis and put his face right up to hers. She could feel his cool breath on her face and it made her uneasy. She knew this wasn't Percy, who he was or will become. Maiden goddess or not, she knew what was right and what wasn't for a man.

"Arty, you are the reason I'm here. Your hunters killed my first son, one of the oldest vampires. You've killed his brothers, sisters, and cousins as well. You think you can just get away from it? Being with me will make you see the error or your ways, how much of a monster you are. Make you guilty beyond belief and then some."

The goddess shook with anger at his words. The venom what was laced within them. How could he be so arrogant to think that revenge was the answer?

"You are no hero," she whispered. Eclipsor stepped back and smiled.

"I never was. I was waiting, doing your dirty work, to be unleashed. I was asleep for two decades. The last part of my life as a demigod being hunted down by Olympus. Now, there's no use in stalling goddess. I need my answer."

Poseidon stepped forward. He looked like father time- his hair long and gray, and his beautiful eyes dark and cracked.

"Don't do this, son. Come back to us. We will drop all crimes you committed against Olympus. You will be offered the place on the council. Come back to us," Poseidon pleaded. The sea god did not care if he was bluffing, he wanted his son back.

"I am not your son, Poseidon. I may have once called you my father, but you are far from that now," Eclipsor spat. Zeus stepped up to the defense of the family.

"We gave you an offer beast. Decline or have blood-shed," Zeus threatened. Eclipsor laughed again.

"If we do, Zeus, we know who shall win. Even if you kill all our kin, there are still the four of us originals who you don't have the ability to kill." The gods blanched at the thought of four original vampires, all as strong as their leader.

"So I will give you ten days to decide what you shall do. And as much as I would love to kill you all, you could be of some use to me later. Ten days Olympians. See you then."

Thana joined her brother and they ran off into the forest. You could only tell they ran because the wind that trailed them.

-break-

"You cannot let him win, father!" Artemis shouted.

It had been three days. Zeus gave each god time to create a plan in that time to save his daughter and Olympus. Even Athena came up with nothing. Artemis had been furious at the fact that she was going to be sent to live with some blood-sucker and his family who hates her. And her hunters, what would become of them?

"We still have seven days to fix this! We have not lost a war yet, nor will we lose this one," Zeus boomed.

"But father, he can use Artemis against us- using her as a hostage to make us help him or do his dirty work. He may to vile things to her in the mean time."

Poseidon shot from his throne and pointed his trident at the wisdom goddess's throat. His face was red with anger, his form threatening to release.

"Do not dare speak of my son like that, Athena. I don't care if we are family, I am not afraid to send you to Tartarus."

If Athena was scared, she did not show it. She simply moved his trident away from her throat.

"He is not your son, Poseidon. And you know it. You can't change it either."

-break-

They had one day left to decide what to do. Artemis was freaking out about this. She couldn't even hunt, having to stay on Olympus for safety purposes. She was going insane. And then the fact that there was one more day until she was given to some beast made it worse!

"Father," Athena called from her throne, "I have a plan." Artemis perked up.

"Sister, what is it?" she asked frantically. She beamed at her sister, thinking that she finally had a way out of this stupid agreement.

"You must go with Perseus, but it's for a reason. He will most likely take you to his palace or wherever he resides. You must find his weakness and destroy him. His kryptonite obviously rests in his home," Athena explained.

Artemis paled at the plan. She'd still have to leave with the blood-sucker and be his "mate". The word made Artemis shiver in disgust.

"What if he kills me beforehand, somehow knowing of our plan?" Artemis asked.

"Arty. He won't kill you. He might be a blood-sucking demon now but Percy still has his humanity. Plus, he obviously has some affection towards you if he picked you," Aphrodite said from her throne as she filed her nailed. Artemis resisted the urge to laugh and the love goddess could clearly tell. "Laugh all you want Artemis. If you really don't want to be there, I say make him fall in love with you fast and then kill him so he doesn't expect anything. That's the way to do it. Now I must go." Aphrodite flashed out.

Athena thought the plan over. Who knew the love goddess could have a better plan than the goddess of wisdom?

"Sister, you must listen to her. It is the best option. And if she is right, you will be able to stab him in the back, maybe literally," Athena confirmed.

Artemis shrank into her throne and crossed her arms. "Fine, but for Olympus' sake only."

-break-

The gods were once again at Camp Half-Blood, waiting by the boarders for Perseus. It wasn't long until they saw him in the attire he wore ten days ago, walk up the hill. He met them right outside the boarder.

"Have you made your decision? Will there be peace or war?" Zeus swallowed hard, wanting to blast the old hero from the face of the earth.

"We have . . . agreed to your terms. But she must still keep to her duties as a goddess and the hunt and our meetings," Zeus added quickly. Eclipsor/Percy rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Fine, I agree to your terms. Now come along Arty, we must introduce you to your new family." Eclipsor grinned maliciously as the goddess stepped forward.

Artemis looked back to Athena and Apollo. They gave her nods of reassurance. 'It'll be fine' Athena said in her mind. Artemis nodded, turning back to her new 'mate'.

"Ready to go?" Before she could confirm, she felt herself being whisked away. Everything looked white as she was guided by the blood-sucker.

They jerked to a spot and Eclipsor had to grab her arm to keep her from flying away. The palace they stood in front of was amazing- a silver color that reflected the moonlight from ab- moon light? It was barely noon when they left.

"Perseus, why is it night? We left when it was morning," Artemis asked. The vampire chuckled and swung his arm around her shoulder. She shivered under his ice cold skin.

"Well, Artemis, we're actually in another dimension. Only vampires have the ability to locate it. You're actually the first non-vampire, other than Selene, to be here. And you will be the last. Now come on, gotta show you to your room. That trip, no matter how short, makes anyone feel tired."

Artemis was surprised at his hospitality, and she did feel tired at the moment. Artemis let Eclipsor/Perseus guide her into the palace- which was bigger on the inside [hehe]. Artemis would have called it beautiful if it had not been for the vampires crawling along the walls. There was way more than what she had killed. They all glared or hissed at her, but their emperor kept them away with his glares.

"Don't worry about them yet. You gotta rest for tomorrow," he explained. Artemis looked at the blood-sucker with alarm.

"What is tomorrow?" she asked. Eclipsor chuckled.

"Well you get to face all my children in battles. Details will be revealed later, so you need your sleep."

As if on queue, the vampire stopped at a large door. It was gold, unlike anything else in the palace. The doors towered at least 20 feet above her head, which was bigger than the doors on Olympus. And that is saying something. Artemis heard the vampire chuckle next to her ear, feeling his cold breath on her cheek.

"Impressive, huh?" he asked. Artemis decided to ignore the comment and walked toward the doors, pushing them open. They were surprisingly light, opening without effort and little noise. She went in and did not expect to find pictures everywhere. Or what the pictures were showing.

Percy, the son of Poseidon and all his achievements and quests. It was weird- seeing him as a demigod instead of the blood-sucker he was. Artemis mainly looked at his eyes, such a beautiful color. Now they were pure white, like the moon. The moon is attracted to the tides, not itself.

"One part of my life I just couldn't get rid of, ya know? I actually did stuff, and it brought me back to my life before. Pretty good if you ask me," he said, startling the goddess from her thoughts. She turned to find his eyes how she knew them.

"Then why do you act like you hate us? I don't understand." Percy sighed.

"I do hate you gods, that's the thing. You've caused my kind so much pain and you did betray me, even if the Fates decreed it. It still hurts."

Artemis crossed her arms and scoffed. She could not believe the bullshit she was hearing. Either he hates the gods or he doesn't, you can't have both. She may not be a wisdom goddess but she is smart enough to know that something like hate and love is black and white. No grey in between.

"I think you're lying. You are just a power-hungry man- you don't hate us, just our power," Artemis concluded.

She felt cold fingers on her neck and her back being slammed to the wall. Percy's eyes morphed back into their pure white state, his fangs grew out more, his skin becoming paler and colder. Artemis felt ice beginning to form around her neck. She felt like it was turning the ichor running threw her body to ice.

"You know nothing of me goddess. I have all the power I need. And I have the power of the gods too, seeing as you are mine now."

Again, she did not like herself being used as an object. Artemis was a goddess and should be worshiped. She glared at the vampire sternly.

"I am not yours. This is just temporary." Artemis was trying to reassure herself more than the blood-sucker holding her to a wall. He chuckled darkly.

"That is what you think, goddess. This will last longer than you think," he threatened. Eclipsor let go of her neck and walked over to the bed, stripping everything off as he went. Everything.

Artemis looked away with a golden blush on her face. She did not think she'd be seeing a man naked any time soon.

"You can look back now. I'm decent. You're clothes are on the bed."

Artemis turned back to see the vampire emperor in only silver silk pajama pants. He was lying lazily in bed, his back to her.

"You're not sleeping in here. It's my room, remember?" she declared.

"Actually, it's my room. You're my mate now, so I'm going to make you suffer with it. Good night."

Artemis, once confident that he was asleep, put on the silk pajamas. She climbed into bed and just lied there. Goddesses don't sleep, nor cry. But Artemis could not help the tears that streamed down her face as she slowly fell asleep. The last thing she remembered were warm arms wrapping around her waist.

**Soooo sorry for the late update. I'll try to update this story, or my other story by the end of the weekend. Thank you all for the reviews and follows!**


End file.
